


Day Seven: Anything Goes!

by RedIsMute (Cammerel)



Series: Nameless One-shots [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Games, M/M, Mute Red, Red is mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/RedIsMute
Summary: Written for Namelessweek. Domestic Life.





	Day Seven: Anything Goes!

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Life

Green finally flips and lifts his marker board to show it to the group and they all gasp.

“No way.”

“That’s not true, is it?”

Red lifts his as well, smiling sheepishly.

A few of them make faces, but Brock just starts laughing hysterically.

“I can’t believe your favorite movie is ‘The Princess Bride’.”

Green narrows his eyes, “It’s my favorite too,” he looks at Red and nods, “And we’ll defend it until the day we die.”

“Okay, okay,” Misty cuts in, smacking Brock’s leg to get him to stop, “Red, it’s your turn.”

Red and Green clear their boards and Red looks determined as Misty flips the card over.

“What is the first thing your spouse would buy if they won the lottery?”

Red doesn’t even hesitate. They both start writing and then Red flips his board to show everyone.

“Okay, I can’t argue that, I’m pretty sure that’s true,” Misty says and Green turns his board.

_‘Buy a second house in Alola’._

Red smiles as him and Green high-five one another.

“God, I can’t believe you two **really** know each other that well,” Misty says in disbelief, “Okay, okay, we only have one more card.”

Green and Red tense.

“This one is for Green,” she starts as she reads the card, “Okay, Green… what is Red’s favorite part of your body?”

Green laughs but starts writing immediately.

He doesn’t notice that Red’s gone completely still, tilting his head slightly and then looking at Green before finally writing down his answer.

Green turns his and they all make ‘aww’ sounds.

‘ _Lips_ ’

Red finally stops and looks up, glancing at it and frowning.

Green lifts a brow, “What? I’m wrong?” he asks in surprise, “Holy shit am I actually wrong?”

Red turns his board, and it’s easy to see where he wrote ‘ _lips_ ’, but then marked it out.

Misty starts choking on her soda and a few of the others make wolf whistles.

Green blushes and takes it away, covering it, “Oh my God, what am I supposed to do with you?” then he lowers his voice, “Why my butt? I mean… it’s so small and your’s is-”

Red makes a few signs with his hands and Green flushes furiously.

“You’re lucky they don’t understand signing.”

“I understood **some** of it,” Brock speaks up and they look at him, “I can’t believe you just said you like eating his ass.”

Green groans miserably and gets up, knocking into the table before leaving the room.


End file.
